game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Ikameshi
Molly Ikameshi is the daughter of Marie, one half of the singing sensation "The Squid Sisters" from the video game Splatoon. Personality For someone raised by a lolita pop idol, Molly is oddly battle hungry and militaristic. She enjoys spraying things with ink over going to the mall, never mind performing musical numbers. She jumps into turf wars whenever she can and spends even more time training to take on the Octarian Army, whenever they happen to strike again. That's not saying that Molly can't be girly sometimes, of course. She has a fondness for listening to J-POP music, although she can't sing a single note. She's rather excitable and can be giggly around her friends. She also has a habit of making absolutely awful squid-related puns. That said, Molly isn't very girly very often. Most of the time she's professional and no-nonsense, unwilling to give her enemy an inch on the battlefield. She carries herself almost like a soldier. She wants people to be intimidated by her, especially the Octarians. However, her reputation makes it hard for anyone to be scared of her. People who know of her game are likely to recognize her strong resemblance to Marie and ask for an autograph. Molly hates it when people do that. No, she won't sing one of her mom's singles for you, she won't sign your CD cover, and above all, she will not say "Stay Fresh!", so stop asking. The attention is really annoying and she tends to react... badly to it, namely by shooting some pretty cutting remarks and maybe even shooting some ink at the person who's offended her. She wants to be seen as her own person, not just an extension of her mom. Is that too much to ask? Appearance Like all inklings, Molly is of a medium height, has pointed ears, sharp teeth and a dark mask-like design around her eyes. Her skin is a peachy colour, her tentacle-like hair is off-white and tied in a low ponytail, held in place by a black bow. Her eyes are yellow and tend to droop at the corners, like her mother's do. Her clothes, while they do share her mother's green colour scheme, are of the pastel goth variety. She wears a mint green sweater with a white collar and white hems on the sleeves. On her legs are white shorts (often ink-splattered from her frequent battles) with striped white and green leggings underneath. She wears black running shoes on her feet. She occasionally wears dangly earrings that look like black sea urchins. When she comes into contact with ink, water or any other liquid, Molly turns into a squid with skin the same colour as her hair. Relationships Family Molly lives with her mother, but is doted on by the whole family. Her Aunt Callie visits with great regularity, often bringing expensive new threads or the latest hits on the Inkopolis charts with her. She gets along well with both her mother and her aunt, but she's closest to her great grandfather, Cap'n Cuttlefish. The old man has some very interesting stories to share from his time working in the army and Molly could listen to him talk for ages. She hopes that she can live up to his legacy one day. Friends Molly is inclined to like anybody vaguely shooter-related that she meets. Though she's not as big on those huge violent guns that the TF2 kids have, she still thinks they're a fun bunch to hang around with. She sometimes floats around in Ten's direction, hoping to gain some of their extensive knowledge of guns and to listen to the occasional haiku. She wants to become closer to Macaron Cookie, if only because they both wield weapons that don't actually shoot bullets and appreciate art in all of it's splattery forms, but hasn't exactly followed through on this yet. She's too busy with her missions. She'll talk to her eventually, though. Molly had a bit of a rivalry with fellow student Ceph Takowasa, who is the ruler-to-be of the Octarian forces. She thinks he's a nice enough guy and all, but he's octopus and, let's face it, to an Inkling, the only good octopus is a splatted octopus. She seems insistent on battling with him to end this age old conflict, but he only seems to be interested in fighting the child of Agent 3, whoever he or she is. She's constantly trying to prove that just because her mother was a girly pop star, she's just as tough as Agent 3, if not more so. She also has a bit of an odd relationship with Aota Touchdown. She doesn't dislike the assassin, but she doesn't take kindly to Aota belittling Ink Warfare. Yes, her guns don't actually shoot bullets and yes, nobody actually dies in-game ('splatted' is the preferred term and even that isn't a permanent end), but that doesn't make her game lame. She just wishes that they could be on equal terms, respecting each other mutually instead of being looked down upon. Archel Ultramarine has an affinity for her and the aquatic paradise she inhabits, which she appreciates. She, in turn, likes the human's fighting spirit. It would be a useful trait in the war against the Octarians. She personally thinks that ink shooters are better weapons than bare fists, but hey, to each their own, right? Her roommate is Rosey. At first, the inkling found her to be kind of off-putting, due to her near-constant happiness and inability to take things seriously, but eventually warmed up to her. They both share a love of animal-based puns and Molly has been trying to get her into J-POP lately, just so they'll have another thing in common. Plus, she considers Rosey to be a great friend simply because she doesn't judge people based on where they come from. She cares more about who you are than who your parents were, so Molly can certainly get behind that mentality. Pet Molly would love a pet, really, but there aren't many options to choose from in her world. She's heard of this odd animal from the past called a 'dog' and she thinks that owning one might be and interesting experience, but she unfortunately doesn't have one. Romance Molly isn't against romance. In fact, she'd like to have a boyfriend one day. It'd be nice to have someone to share a soda with or take to a Squid Squad concert. She just feels that having one might distract her from her duties as an agent. She'll settle down eventually, just not while the Octarians are trying to take over. Trivia *The name "Molly" comes from the word "Mollusk", which is a scientific phylum composed of of invertebrate animals like snails, squids and octopuses among other things. "Ikameshi", on the other hand, is a Japanese seafood dish made from squid and rice. *Molly's reason for wanting a dog is because her mother was on Team Dog for the "Cats Vs. Dogs" Splatfest event. *In a typical game of turf war, Molly's weapon of choice is a Splat Charger. She rarely uses anything else, though she'll sometimes use an Aerospray MG when she's feeling more aggressive. *Unlike most of her kind, Molly is fluent in both her native language and in English. She, however, cannot write in anything other than Inkling and must have her work translated for it to be understandable. *Molly, like Ten, is often misunderstood when she mentions being the daughter of Marie. Another white-haired Marie has a daughter attending Game High, so people are occasionally confused. Molly, unlike Ten though, doesn't really mind the mistakes. People would probably take her more seriously if she were the offspring of a murderous, ultra-powerful Skullgirl. *Yes, Molly does own a kimono, though she never wears it in public. This is partially because the outfit reminds her of some of the unpleasant things she'll have to go through when she assumes her mother's role: namely grieving over the apparent loss of someone close to her. *Speaking of assuming her mother's role, Molly is rather uncomfortable with the idea of being a tutorial character the way mom was in Splatoon 2. If she's learned anything from Competer and Scotch, tutorial characters generally aren't appreciated, even if they do their jobs well. Not only is she worried about being disliked, she's scared that she won't be able to guide Agent 4's successor well enough. She's absolutely ''awful ''at explaining herself and that could spell disaster for the game's hero. Category:Missy's Peeps Category:Nintendo Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Girl Category:Females